Party in the Shire Sequel to Party at Minas Tirith
by DarkBrooks
Summary: 16 years later and Perewyn accidentally gets pregnant with Merry, sending Pippin into a rampage.She runs away and Pippin is forced to trace her back to Minas Tirith. Meanwhile Legolas is in love with Aragorn and is trying to convince him Arwen is cheating
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo, this is DarkBrooks second fanfic! It leads on from 'Party at Minas Tirith' so maybe read that first... but anyway, we hope we have made this really funny because so many people asked! And please review :-)**

Sam wondered down the dirt lane that wound through Hobbiton. He was slightly drunk, because he had just left Bilbo's funeral party, which was quite a hoot in Hobbiton. All the hobbits had turned up at Bagg End to celebrate the long-put off death of Bilbo Baggins, also known as "The Pest". Every hobbit in the shire seemed to have a reason to benefit from dear Bilbo's death. Now his uncle was dead, Frodo could inherit all of his money and the rest of the Shire would finally be free from his constant irritating. Sam trotted on. He reached the lane that ran down towards Buckland. He wondered if he should go and give Merry a visit, Merry had look extremely drunk and ill when he left the party. Sam continued down the path and eventually came to Brandy Hall. Just as he was about to enter, somebody else rushed out.

"Miss Perewyn!" he stammered, "What are you doing over at Mister Merry's house?" Sam looked at the hobbit. She, being half human, was very tall for hobbits, pushing almost four foot! She had very long blonde hair and was the spitting image of her mother, Eowyn, apart from some of her facial features, which resembled Pippin.

"Oh…um, I don't quite know, Sam, I was just…um, collecting, the, wait I was returning some Longbottom weed back to Merry after my father borrowed it." She then tried to escape but Sam blocked her.

"How is Mister Pippin?" he asked

"Oh, him? He is right as rain!" Perewyn replied uneasily, still trying to escape

"Why are you trying to get away from me, Miss Perewyn?"

"Of course I am not! I just need to, um, get home, that's all…"

"Hmmm, if I wasn't any smarter, I would say you've been up to no good, what 'ave you done? Young lass like you shouldn't be making mischief! Well I guess Pippin was very naughty…but that's not my…" his sentence was stopped short by the sudden appearance of Merry at the doorway. He looked very messy and hung over.

"Oh! Mister Merry! What a state you have yourself in! Here" Sam quickly ripped off his outer vest and handed it to Merry, so he could cover his bare chest.

"Sam…what are you doing here?" he asked blurrily

"Oh, I was just coming to check up on you, you seemed a bit drunk when you left the party yesterday…and then I bumped into Miss Perewyn"

"Ah yes" Merry said seeing her for the first time, "So are you going then?"

"Well, yes, I guess, I should be getting back…" and with that she left the two hobbits standing on the porch awkwardly, with Merry gazing after her

"Bye, then…" he stammered.

"Well, Merry, I best be going too" and with that Sam walked off leaving Merry standing alone on the porch.

Pippin was waiting at his house. He had returned from the party even later than Merry so he could get home to see his daughter, Perewyn. Just then he heard the door crack open and someone creep in.

"Where have you been, Perewyn?" Pippin asked her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and walked into the living room where he was standing.

"Well, I was just, um…"

"You were meant to be waiting HERE while I was at the party! With Rodo! And now Sam goes and tells me that he saw you at the party, when I was too drunk to comprehend!

"I'm sorry, listen I…"

"I don't care what excuses you have! And where is Rodo? Oh, Perewyn, I have made so many sacrifices for you, can't you just be good?

"I'm sorry! I just felt really left out and I really wanted to go! I don't understand why I couldn't go!"

"You are too young! Pretty young sixteen year old lass like you would have all the other creepy hobbits staring after you like you were a meal! Who were you with anyway?"

"Well, I went with Rodo but then he got scared and went back to Rosie's house!"

"And…?"

"Well, I didn't really know anyone so I had a few drinks and got a bit drunk…"

"Perewyn! How could you do this to me! Anything could have happened to you! Where were you this morning?"

"Um…I was, at, um… Bag End"

"Hmmm sounds a bit too fishy for me, but go to your room and stay there! Maybe when you are older I won't take you to Minas Tirith!

"No! Please! Don't do that! You don't understand ANYTHING! You have no idea how hard it is to live without a mother and not knowing who she is!" and with that she stormed out of the room and locked herself in her bedroom. Pippin just shrugged and headed over to Brandy Hall to visit Merry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmmm, so basically, Pippin is trying to decide whether or not to tell Perewyn about Eowyn. He does and then finds out she is pregnant... ouchies, and again, read 'Party at Minas Tirith before you read this because it is a follow up :-) review!**

**Also, I am thinking that maybe Pippin is a bit to un-pippin like in this chapter... anyways...**

"Do you think I should tell her, Merry?" Pippin asked his cousin

"Tell who what?" he asked back

"Tell Perewyn about Eowyn!"

"Oh, that, how will you tell her though? You can't exactly tell her that she was born from a…"

Pippin interrupted him, "Yes, I get it! But, she is getting older now and she needs to know! I mean I can't believe she snuck off to that party and got drunk! Anything could have happened to her!"

Merry blushed and tried to hide his face,

"I'm sure it's fine, Pip, if you want I will come with you when you tell her, I mean she has to know why she is so abnormally tall, and beautiful…"

"You think she's beautiful, Merry?"

"Well, yes, she is like my little niece, I guess…"

"Anyway, I don't think I need you there to help me! I can do it myself!"

After about a month, Pippin finally perked up the courage to tell Perewyn. He slowly unlocked the door to her room, which he had kept under lock and key ever since she snuck out to that party.

"Perewyn?" he asked, slowly edging into the room

She was sitting on her bed, facing away from the door; she looked very pale and looked like she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Pippin asked cautiously, edging his way in

"Yes, I am fine, please leave me alone"

"No, we have to talk, about your mother"

At the mention of that Perewyn's green eyes brightened up a bit

"What about her?"

"Well, I think it is time you know…"

"Yes?"

"Well, her name is Eowyn, she lived in Rohan and that is how Merry met her, then after the war and Aragorn got married, there was this party and we spiked the drinks and then…"

"Um, this is going nowhere"

"Well, um, then I fell in love with her, but she rejected me, because she was the race of men, and then I, with the help of Merry, we, um… I don't know how to say this, we took ad-"

"I get it"

"Okay, great, um… and then she gave you to me, because she was already married, that is why you are so tall, because you are half man…"

"That explains a lot I guess…"

"Yeah, so, it won't be very hard to find a husband for you, because you are very pretty, Rodo seems quite interested"

"Father, I can't marry Rodo"

"Why ever not?"

"I am pregnant"

And with that Perewyn raced out of the room and vomited down the sink. Leaving Pippin struck dumb standing in her bedroom.

As soon as Pippin came to his senses he rushed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where Perewyn had raced to.

"Are you serious? Tell me this is a joke!" he shouted at her, his eyes were blazing and it almost seemed to Perewyn that steam was coming out of his ears.

"I am so sorry" she wept, tear running down her cheeks

"How did this happen? Oh god, why are you so stupid!"

She continued to cry into the sink and hid her face from him. Pippin grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I said how the hell did this happen?"

"It was the party!"

"Of course!" Pippin's anger was getting even greater as he spoke on, "What happened? Tell me where you ended up!"

"I got a bit drunk, and well, I…"

"Spit it out! I will kill them!"

"I, um…ended up at uncle Merry's house"

Pippin let go of her and stopped dead, tear beginning to well up in his eyes. He ran out of the room and knocked over the lamp post as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personally this is our favourite chapter! We both think we wrote it pretty well, and it is funny! Written in our school library... when we were bored so hopefully it will make you laugh when you are bored :-)**

**Yeah, so... Pippin is trying to hunt down Merry, to confront him about Perewyn :/**

Pippin sprinted down the road of Hobbit towards the Green Dragon tavern by the river side. At this time of day, around midday, Merry would be in the tavern. As he burst in through the wooden door, he crashed into a thoroughly drunk and confused hobbit that was attempting to exit the tavern. It was Merry. In a blink of an eye, Pippin lifted his fist and made contact with Merry's startled face. Merry gaped at Pippin, blood trickling down his face.

"eh? What was that for" he mumbled, too drunk to fully comprehend that his nose had been broken.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING" Pippin bellowed into Merry's startled face. "Why the f$#k did you knock up Perewyn! She is sixteen!

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Sam, who was sitting at the other table with Rosie, Frodo and Rodo.

"He got Perewyn pregnant, the bastard!" Pippin shouted, pointing accusingly at Merry.

"Ooohh. So THAT was what she was doing at your house last month. I always wondered…."

"Die, Brandybuck, DIE" Pippin roared and charged a Merry, knocking him out of the door and off the road outside, so they tumbled down towards the river, landing in it with a spray of water, all the while Pippin was attempting to strangle Merry. As they entered, Pippin slammed his head into a boulder that lay semi-submerged in the river. Stars flew in front of his eyes before he passed out.

When he finally came to, the sun was just setting, sending its final rays across the shire. Groaning he sat up, looked down and discovered that while he slept, someone had removed all his clothes. As hr processed this slightly disturbing bit of information, he heard a hobbit sized something moving nearby. Glancing up, he caught site of Merry, and very nearly screamed. For Merry was also cloth less. Panicked, Pippin tried to scramble away, but Merry, after sleeping off a little of the alcohol, was faster. Grabbing his ankle, he flipped Pippin onto his back. Pippin was desperate to escape know. He had no idea what the hell was going on, and he didn't want to. As Merry approached, Pippin shouted,

"What the hell are you doing? Where are my clothes, why are you nude and what the heck are you doing?"

"Hush, Perewyn. All will be fine. I won't hurt you, babe"

"WHAT THE F%#K! Merry, I am Pippin! PIPPIN I SAY."

"Don't talk about your father now. He… wouldn't understand"

"Is this how you acted towards my daughter? You BASTARD!"

Pippin launched himself at Merry, overcome by rage and knocked him to the ground. There was a sickening crack as Pippin ripped back Merry's arm, and smashed his head against a rock. That seemed to bring him to his senses.

"Pippin? Where is Perewyn? She was right here…"

"Merry she was NEVER HERE! That was ME!"

"You? Oh my god, what have I done. Pippin, I'm sorry, I was in a dream, a flash back."

"So that WAS how you treated my daughter."  
"Pippin, listen we were drunk…"

"Enough of your excuses, you whore. Perewyn's life is ruined by you and your stupid reproductive organs." Pippin grabbed up a nearby rock, and advanced towards Merry, intending to cut off his stupid reproductive organs. Merry, sensing his intent, scrambled away up the river bank. He didn't want to lose his organs quite yet. Pippin, still in a rage followed him.

**Thank you! Stay in tune! The next chapter will be up soon! please review :-)**


End file.
